


Something New

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Choking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ice Play, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs to blow off some steam after a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

 

“Sam,” you groaned, pulling at the restraints binding you to the headboard. “Sam, honey, please…”

“Shh,” the hunter murmured from the other side of the room. “You need to be quiet, Y/N. Nothing will happen until I’m ready. No matter how much you beg.”

Your mouth snapped shut, obeying immediately. Tonight’s hunt had been insane, dangerous, and you’d barely gotten out alive. You’d known the minute the Impala had pulled into the garage that it was going to be one of  _ those _ nights; you could tell by Sam’s posture, the way he’d unloaded the car, even the way he’d stalked down the stairs, looking pointedly at you. You hadn’t been wrong, he’d been on you the second you’d walked through the door, practically ripping your clothes from your body and tying you to the bed. 

And oh God, you  _ couldn’t _ breathe, couldn’t think straight, not when you could see Sam stalking around the room, preparing, clad in only a pair of red boxers, his dick so hard you could see the outline of it straining against the front of the cotton material. He had that determined look on his face, the one that told you he had a plan in mind and there was no deterring him from it. You pressed your thighs together in anticipation, your silky panties rubbing against your clit; it was good, but not good enough. God, when he got like this -

Sam straddled you, his knees on either side of your hips, his long, brown locks brushing against your face as he leaned over you. He pressed a kiss to your throat, right at your pulse point, his lips and teeth dragging over the skin, making you squirm with need, his hands on your hips, squeezing and kneading, his long fingers digging into your sensitive flesh. His lips moved over your shoulders and neck, the kisses rough, demanding, exactly what you’d been expecting, especially after seeing the glint in his eye.

“Close your eyes,” he ordered. “We’re going to try something new.” 

You didn’t dare disobey, your eyes closed immediately, without question. You could hear him moving, taking something from the table beside the bed. Your stomach clenched in anticipation; with Sam it could be anything. 

The first touch of the ice cube to the hollow of your throat made you gasp in surprise, startled enough that your eyes shot open. Sam was sliding it down the valley between your breasts, goosebumps rising everywhere it touched, a shiver running through you. As it melted against your warm skin, he licked at the cold liquid sliding down your chest, his tongue warm, his lips cold. He blew a warm breath across your skin, his tongue snaking out to flick lightly at your nipple. A wicked smile flitted across his face as he dropped to your side, propped on one arm, his lips against your neck, the ice cube in his hand now being used to draw circles around the outside of breasts, slowly working its way toward your nipple.

You were panting in anticipation, goosebumps covering every inch of skin, your nipple a hard bud, achingly hard. Sam hummed low in the back of his throat, inching the ice cube ever closer to the peak of your breast. A shiver worked its way through your body as he skimmed your nipple with the ice cube and need rippled through the pit of your stomach. Impossibly, it seemed to harden even more, almost painfully.

Sam groaned, his mouth closing over your breast, suckling it hungrily. Your back arched, pushing yourself into his mouth, the ice cube in his hand now circling the other nipple, melting quickly, the cool water rolling down your sides.

Sam’s teeth closed around the stiff bud, tugging it, biting it, the sensation making you cry out, your fingers tightening on Sam’s ties that bound you to the bed.

“Mmm, that’s the reaction I was hoping for,” Sam chuckled. “Now, let’s see what this does…”

He grabbed another ice cube and closed his mouth over your breast again. The ice cube glided down your stomach, circling your belly button, Sam following it with his mouth, nibbling, tasting, his tongue warm after the cold of the ice. He dragged it along the edge of your panties, teasing you, his lips always right there, his tongue lapping at the ice cold water, his teeth gently nibbling. He paused just long enough to tug your panties off, then he settled himself between your legs. 

“Take a deep breath, Y/N,” he murmured before sucking on the end of the cube, staring into your eyes.

You sucked in a deep, cleansing breath through your nose and just before you exhaled, Sam touched the tip of the ice cube to the lips of your pussy, sliding it up and briefly pressing it against your clit, the bite of the cold ice, the pressure on your clit, pain and pleasure all combined. Almost immediately, he replaced it with the heat of his perfect mouth, sucking, nibbling, pushing you right up to the edge. 

“Sam,” you gasped. “Oh God, I’m going to come…” Your hips rose towards his mouth, wanting more, desperate for more.

Sam put his hand in the middle of your stomach, pushing you back to the bed and pulling away from you. He licked his lips, that glint back in his eyes. “Not yet, you’re not,” he growled. “Not until I say, gorgeous. I am far from done with you.” His hand moved between your legs, the ice cube again pressed to your clit, circling it, then pulling away, only to do it again, his lips now on your stomach, drifting over your skin, kissing, sucking, biting.

The ice melted quickly, your body so hot that the ice stood no chance against the heat you were creating. Sam’s mouth closed over you, his tongue now deep inside of you, twisting and turning, taking you right back to the brink of orgasm. But he stopped. Again.

“Damn it,” you groaned, jerking at your restraints.

Sam’s lips moved over your inner thighs, more kissing, light nibbles, his intent obviously to make you writhe with need. He was doing a damn good job of it, too. His two middle fingers entered you, pumping fast and hard, his tongue rapidly flicking against your clit. One quick twist of his fingers and you were gone, the orgasm spreading from the pit of your stomach through your entire body, white hot heat exploding through every nerve. 

Sam worked you through the orgasm, not letting up until you were weak and trembling in his hands. He moved back up your body, his mouth, still wet with your slick, sliding over your sweat-drenched skin. He pressed the briefest of kisses to your lips, then he sat up between your legs, his cock now so hard it was tenting the front of his boxers, boxers he was hurriedly removing. Once they were off, he reached up past your head and you thought he was going to release the ties binding you to the bed, but instead he grabbed more ice. 

“Oh, fuck,” you whispered as Sam dragged it through the lips of your pussy, touching it briefly to your clit, up your stomach and back to your breasts, circling first one nipple then the other. Your body was in sensory overload; hot, cold, pain, pleasure, all mixed together, every touch igniting a new fire in your body. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Y/N?” he asked quietly. “Do you want me to fill you up, pound into you, make you scream?”

“Y-yes,” you stammered.

Sam’s hand wrapped loosely around your throat, squeezing just a little. “Yes, what?” he said calmly.

“Yes, sir,” you whispered weakly.

“Good girl,” he smiled, easing the pressure on your throat. He took his cock in his hand, pumping it several times, still grinning that damn smug, wicked grin. He pushed open your legs, guided himself to your entrance and entered you with one hard thrust, grunting as he seated himself inside you. He took hold of your hips, lifting you, pulling you hard against him so that he was nestled between your legs, every tight, controlled thrust making you cry out with need. He dug his fingers into you, pounding into you, groaning under his breath.

“That’s my girl,” Sam panted. “You’re so tight, Y/N, fuck, you feel so good.” He slid his hands up your sides until one hand rested on your breast and the other was on your neck, his thumb and forefinger lightly squeezing your windpipe, not enough to cut off your air, but enough to let you know he was considering it, enough to send a jolt of anticipation rushing through you.

He pulled out until just the tip of his cock was inside you, busily rolling your nipple between his fingers, pinching and tugging it. “Look at me, Y/N,” he ordered.

You stared into his hazel eyes, the flecks of gold mesmerizing you, his hips now moving, his cock sliding in and out, in and out, your body igniting with a desperate need to come. Sam’s hand clamped down on your throat, cutting off your air, at the same time that he thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt. 

You came, hard, your back arching, the walls of your pussy clamping down on him. His hand loosened, allowing you to draw in a deep breath, followed immediately by a satisfied scream of pleasure. A smirk spread across Sam’s face just before his entire body tensed, cords of muscles tight, taut, as he came, emptying himself inside you. 

He fell over you, a feral growl falling from his lips. He braced himself with a hand on either side of your head, the kiss he pressed to your lips gentler than any others he’d previously given you. He smiled at you, the smug grin gone, replaced by the hunter’s softer side. 

“You good?” he asked, slipping your arms free of your bonds. 

You nodded and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down to lie beside you. He hugged you close, his face buried against your neck, your wrists in his hands, his thumbs gently rubbing at the marks left by the ties.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “I needed that.”

  
  



End file.
